


the lady of the lake

by spacereylos (manbunjon)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manbunjon/pseuds/spacereylos
Summary: The water shifted as she turned. Rey let out a fatigued sigh, rubbing at her neck with slim fingers. In that moment he would have given anything to continue the task for her.





	the lady of the lake

  
Her skin was warm and sweet smelling, amply freckled by the sun spots she was given after so long in the deserts of Jakku. Her hair was wet, beading down the curve of her back in small, crystalline drops before disappearing down into the lake. She moved languidly, the water of the lake so dark a blue it had blackened. It’s surface was reflective as a looking glass, mirroring back an image of the cloudless sky beside a blurred image of her own supine form.

 _I should not be here,_ was his first thought. But _I cannot look away,_ was his second.

Her back was to him, slim but sinewy, cords of muscle churning as she lifted her arms to pull a tattered pin from her hair. Long fingers wound through dark hair, undoing the long braids she had fashioned for that day. A curl of black hair fell over her shoulder, in deep contrast to her pale skin. She continued to remove the pins and he watched as her hair rolled down her back, dampened at the ends from where it dipped into the smooth water.

It was intoxicating to watch her. He wondered if she could sense his presence, for if so she was not easily letting on. Usually Rey was quick to feel him and equally quick to block him. But now...

Perhaps she was concentrated only on remaining afloat or her ear was tuned to listen for advancing predators. Perhaps she could sense him, and yet allowed him to watch her when she was the most at ease. The thought sent a thrill running through him, strong as a bolt of electricity.

She stretched her arms above her head, the crack of her back reverberating loudly against the stoney crag. The fog that rolled across the lake swirled and shifted as she moved, leaving space for him to easily follow her movements. His eyes were ashamed to follow the curve of her body, the way her ribcage pushed against her skin, the way her small breasts pebbled in the cold night air.

Even from so far away he could smell her skin, the sweet soaps she is using, the deep musk of clean skin. He longed to trail his fingertips across her. He longed for his lips to follow where his fingers had been.

The water shifted as she turned. Rey let out a fatigued sigh, rubbing at her neck with slim fingers. In that moment he would have given anything to continue the task for her.

She stopped at once, her lean body statue still as she looked over her shoulder. Her eyes were fatigued but knowing, piercing the fog and the water and the distance to meet his with shocking clarity.

He felt a strike of guilt and shame thunder through him. He was flung from the vision as though he had been thrown backward. In his own bed he sat up, breathless, a single word brimmed in his mind, as clear as though the girl in his visions was standing just out of reach.

 _Ben_.

**Author's Note:**

> MY FIRST REYLO FIC!! I hope you liked it.
> 
> feel free to send prompts to me on tumblr: **[lastjedis](http://lastjedis.tumblr.com)**


End file.
